Le commencement de la fin
by Dragonneva
Summary: La Guerre n'est pas finie, Le bien lutte toujours contre le mal seulement un événement vient chambouler la vie de La famille Potter et malheureusement par la même occasion la vie de tout le monde sorcier. HPDM HarryDraco Mpreg slash yaoi ! PERM HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Le commencement de la fin **

**Auteur :** Moi-même Dragonneva, ou Drag' ou Crazy-Li ou Titia mais on va garder Drag' !

**Pairing** HP/DM !!! Dans ce sens la et pas dans un autre ou bien autrement dit Harry/Draco !!!

**Despairing** Malheureusement je ne suis pas blonde je ne suis même pas blanche alors c'est peine perdue ToT, je ne suis pas riche je ne vis pas en Angleterre donc rien est à moi !! ToT ! En gros tout est a Miss Rowling !!

**Rating :** Alors euh !!! Angst !!! Romance !! Drama ! Mpreg (qui a dit encore ?) et pis euh c tout je crois !!!

**Summary** La Guerre n'est pas finie, Le bien lutte toujours contre le mal seulement un événement vient chambouler la vie de La famille Potter et malheureusement par la même occasion la vie de tout le monde sorcier. A Londres Tout le monde lutte pour survivre aux différentes attaques de Lord Voldemort !

**Note :** Alors me voila de retour (comment sa je vous ai pas manquer ?) Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (désolé j'ai pas put m'en empêcher) !! Enfin bref je sais que j'ai plein de fic en route mais celle-ci m'es venu dans mon lit hier soir alors je la commence je n'ai plus cours donc je compte bien recommencer a updater en commencent par la fiction Triste histoire d'amour a Konoha qui est la moins longue et des qu'elle sera finit je finirais le Destin s'Acharne !! Allez voila bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPITRE 1 : Prologue

En ce 20 Mars 2007 (j'ai remixer les dates a ma sauce !) la famille Potter dînait tranquillement dans la salle a manger principale de Godric Hollow comme à son habitude. Au cours de leur Sixième année Harry avait fait part de ses sentiments à sa Némésis, il s'était alors confronté a un refus fort catégorique de la part de celui-ci. Draco s'en croyait débarrassé mais c'était sans compter la persévérance du Survivor alias j'ai-une-cicatrice-sur-le-front-j'ai-survecut-a-Voldemort-rien-ne-me-resiste ! Âpres mainte et maint râteau Draco céda ; s'en suivit une sulfureuse histoire d'amour d'où naquit le jeune Lukyo James Sirius Potter. Né à la fin de leur septième année ce bambin de maintenant deux ans en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses parents.

Durant tout Poudlard les Potter avait la vie dure, ils devaient affronter les différentes attaques des Serpentard contre leur couple allant de la tentative de meurtre à la création de malentendu douteux mais pas seulement ils devaient aussi affronter le lourd regard de leurs amis. D' Apres eux tout cela était une erreur une passade une amourette d'adolescent pour eux c'étaient sa le plus a dure a vivre.

Heureusement avec le temps les mœurs changent, au fil du temps et grâce a la naissance de Lukyo qui à adoucit les cœurs il en parlèrent et repartir d'un bon pied. Depuis leur quotidien tangue dangereusement entre la guerre et euh la guerre ! Le monde n'est plus qu'une vaste jungle tout le monde lutte pour vivre Voldemort attaque de partout et ne laisse pour survivant que les sang pur ou ceux qui rejoigne sa cause. Il a de son coté les Vampire et Les loups Garou… D'après L'Ordre ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Voldemort ne vienne attaquer Le survivant directement chez lui, car il gagne en puissance mais pas seulement il prend aussi de l'assurance. ( Sa rime !)

Et pendant ce temps la famille Potter dîne tranquillement dans leur logis ou du moins ils font comme si devant leur fils ils savent que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

**A Suivre…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Note de fin de chapitre : Alors voila pour ce petit prologue…Okay très petit prologue mdr ! Je pense publier la suite ce soir car enfet je suis privée d'ordi ToT ! Et la je suis en mission alcatraz par ce que mes parents travaillent et que j'ai finit les cours enfin bon voila quoi je veux dire que c'est pas gagner pour publier régulièrement sorry ! Le prochain chapitre on entre vraiment dans la vie des Potter enfin je vous dit sa mais je l'ai même pas encore taper ptdr mais bon vu que j'ai rien a faire de ma journée bah je pense que pour au plus tard demain se sera bon ! Si je réussis a pénétrer dans la chambre de mes parents pour aller sur l'ordi sans me fait voir ! ' !!

Pause Pub : Alors je vais faire un coup de pub a mes auteuse que je n'aime fort en commencent par ma Nana Alias **Nanarusasu** qui écrit de très bonne fiction Naruto !

Il y a aussi **Hissha** qui elle écrit du Gundam Wing/Ac ! Et enfin une dernière pour la route ma zumelle ! **Raikov9** qui n'écrit que du Harry/Draco et pas de Draco/Harry ni de DMHP ! Elle fait aussi du 02x04 en Gundam ! Et euh who else ? Ah oui **Spicy**** Marmelade **Non pas la chanson mdr l'auteuse ! Elle a écrit de fic très bien !

Voila bon bah a ce soir n'hésitez pas lâcher vos rewiews même si je sais qu'avec ce chapitre vous ne savez pas trop dans quoi vous allez moi je le sais et j'espère que sa vous plaira . C'est une fic assez noire vers la fin enfin du moins comment je l'anticipe dans ma tête elle le sera ! Je ne sais pas trop pour la fin ! Et pis pour les fautes bah je m'excuse ! Mais je n'ai pas de bêta ! Ah oui on pourrait considérer ce chapitre comme une entrée en matière !

Bisous a tous et Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Merlin Non !

**Le commencement de la fin **

**Auteur :** Moi-même Dragonneva, ou Drag' ou Crazy-Li ou Titia mais on va garder Drag' !

**Pairing** HP/DM !!! Dans ce sens la et pas dans un autre ou bien autrement dit Harry/Draco !!!

**Despairing** Malheureusement je ne suis pas blonde je ne suis même pas blanche alors c'est peine perdue ToT, je ne suis pas riche je ne vis pas en Angleterre donc rien est à moi !! ToT ! En gros tout est a Miss Rowling !!

**Rating :** Alors euh !!! Angst !!! Romance !! Drama ! Mpreg (qui a dit encore ?) et pis euh c tout je crois !!!

**Summary** La Guerre n'est pas finie, Le bien lutte toujours contre le mal seulement un événement vient chambouler la vie de La famille Potter et malheureusement par la même occasion la vie de tout le monde sorcier. A Londres Tout le monde lutte pour survivre aux différentes attaques de Lord Voldemort !

**Note :** Alors bah euh voila le second chapitre qui comme je vous l'avez dit arrive très vite !! Alors je pense qu'il y aura plus d'action enfin je crois je verrais eh oui je le tape comme ça a l'inspiration !!!Oh moins maintenant vous savez pourquoi il est nul !! Merci pour la rewiew a **Spicy Marmelade** qui comme je vous l'ai dit est une très bonne auteuse : 1 : Le secret Des Blacks mais aussi 2eme : Etre le fiancé du Sauveur !! Voualou !!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPITRE 2 : Merlin non !**

Harry était à la place du maître de maison – en bout de table - comme à son habitude alors qu'à sa droite il y avait son mari en face duquel dînait leur fils. (Vous avez suivit ?? Mdr) Un silence pesant et aristocratique régnait dans la salle a manger rompu seulement par le bruit des couvert et des elfes de maison qui s'acharnaient à offrir un repas digne de ce nom a leur famille. Pas que l'ambiance fut toujours ainsi !! Non grand dieu non ! Seulement depuis un certain temps les attaques de Celui-dont-on-a-marre-de-ne-pas-pouvoir-pronocer-le-nom se faisaient plus sanglante et plus meurtrière mais surtout de plus en plus près de l'endroit ou était leur maison. Voldemort avançait lentement mais sûrement.

De ce fait, Harry était irascible il sortait de ses gonds pour un oui ou pour non et cela même envers son fils de deux ans qui ne comprenait rien a ce qu'il se passait. Le petit Lukyo était très triste de voir son père parler ainsi à sa maman car lui il n'était jamais la et elle seule s'occupait de lui. Il en voulait à son père.

Le dessert fut servit une charlotte aux fraises, le dessert préféré de Lukyo. Harry qui depuis un certain temps n'était plus le même était vêtue d'un pantalon à pince noire rayée ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Depuis peu le survivant avait abandonné ses tenues décontractées au grand déplaisir de sa famille qui aux risques de subir ses foudres se devait d'avoir une apparence stricte. Le petit Lukyo y échappait quelque fois comme aujourd'hui ou il dînait dans son pyjama bleu avec des oursons. Draco lui était vêtue en tout un pour tout d'un ensemble gris de chez Guipure. Ses cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules ainsi que dans le dos.

Draco en avait vraiment marre de toute cette tension aux risques de s'attirer la colère de son mari il décida de l'ouvrir !

- Harry ?? Dit-il d'une voix lasse

Harry détourna le regard de son dessert pour fixer son époux il s'attendait a ce qu'il se plaigne et à vrai dire il en avait le droit.

- Oui Draco.

- Il y en a marre je sais que la tension est a son comble dehors. Mais il hors de question que nous en pâtissions. Tu devrais profiter de ce cours répit pour être bien avec nous ta famille mais c'est a ce moment la que tu décides de pousser ta beuglante j'en ai marre !! Tu fait peur à ton propre fils ….Sur moi encore tu pourrais te défouler passer tes nerfs mais pas sur Lukyo il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe alors fiche lui la paix. S'écria t-il il ponctua la fin de sa phrase par sa sortie de table.

Il prit son fils et tout deux s'en allèrent au salon, arrivés la il s'assit sur un fauteuil et déposa le petit près de son espace de jeu. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et il laissa tomber sa tête.

Le petit Lukyo voyait bien que sa « maman » était triste a l'aide de ses petites jambes il se leva et alla a sa rencontre. Là il tenta tant bien que mal de lui faire relever la tête.

- Maman !

Draco ne répondit pas. Le petit sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Maman sanglota t-il à nouveau

Draco perçu les larmes dans la voix de son bébé il releva la tête et le pris dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux noir avec tendresse il poussa la tête de l'enfant vers son torse pour qu'il puisse s'y blottir a son aise ce que Lukyo fit.

Les larmes du jeune Potter se tarissaient peu à peu laissant place à une respiration calme signe de son sommeil. Draco patienta un moment le temps que Lukyo dorme profondément et s'en alla le coucher.

Il entra dans la chambre adjacente a celle de son fils, la sienne pensant la trouver vide qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise en y voyant son cher et tendre l'attendant patiemment assis sur leur lit.

- Draco je suis désolé ….. Dit Harry d'une voix peinée. Mais avec tout ce qui se passe je ne sais plus ou j'en suis j'ai peur pour toi j'ai peur pour lui j'ai peur pour vous je ne veux pas vous perdre.

Harry se leva et étreint fortement Draco.

- Harry tu n'est pas tout seul nous sommes la nous aussi ne l'oublie pas …..Ne l'oublies plus s'il te plait.

- Je sais ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Pardonne moi je t'en prie.

- C'est déjà fait Harry c'est déjà fait. Mais passe plus de temps avec ton fils il ne sait pas ce que tu risque tout les soirs pour nous parle lui il souffre de ta nouvelle tension ! Il croit qu'on ne s'aime plus j'ai beau lui dire que c'est faux il dit que toi tu ne m'aimes plus.

- Je lui parlerai demain quand je reviendrai je te le promets. Je dois y aller Dray !

Draco se dépêtra des bras de son amant le visage grave.

- C'est ou cette fois ??

- A près au Lard !! Je rentrerai au plus tard demain matin.

- Cela fait combien de temps que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour ? l'interrogea Draco

Harry rougit

- Hé bien euh je ne sais plus je ne sais pas…. J'essaierai de rester demain soir pour toi et pour Luky.

- Bien je t'attends alors fait attention a toi tu sais bien que je n'ai que toi et Lucy. Alors ne fait pas le héros s'il te plait.

- Ne t'en fait pas mon amour je ferais attention.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres caressant sensuellement son dos. Leurs langues jouant ensemble à des jeux interdits. Draco gémit lorsque les mains d'Harry caressèrent ses fesses, mais celui mit fin au baiser.

- A ce soir Dray ! Je t'aime…

- A demain tu veux dire rétorqua celui-ci avec une moue boudeuse. Il posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes et laissa son amour s'en aller vers le danger.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Durant toute la nuit Draco ne put dormir. Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillait comme s'il allait arriver quelque chose. Et la venue de Lukyo pendant la nuit. Celui-ci pleurait disant qu'il avait un cauchemar ou des messieurs qui avaient de grandes dents avaient attaqué son père. Draco dut se faire violence pour ne pas débarquer au quartier générale des Aurors et réclamer son mari.

Il s'endormit aux alentours de 2 heures du matin priant merlin pour que quand il se réveillerait il sentirait le corps de son amant autour de lui.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Au petit matin son lit avait pour seule présence la sienne et celle de Lucy qui dormait profondément. Il fixa le réveil a sa gauche il était 10h30. Peut–être Harry avait-il dormit dans une des chambres d'amis pour ne pas les déranger ? Oui ça devait être sa ça ne pouvait être que ça….

Il sortit de son lit a toute vitesse dévalant les escaliers fonçant vers toutes les chambres d'amis pour l'instant toutes vides arrivée a la dernière il pria Merlin pour que son mari y soit. Il poussa violemment la porte et découvrit son mari pelotonné dans les draps. Un sourire tendre vint orner ses lèvres il s'était fait du mourrons pour rien.

Il monta dans le lit et vint se blottir tout contre son homme mettant ses bras autour de son torse en fermant les yeux. Il fit monter ses mains le caressant doucement pour le réveiller. Arrivant à son coup ses caresses furent plus marquées et plus insistante. Pourtant il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il repoussa les mèches blondes qui lui tombait devant les yeux et fut surpris de sentir l'humidité sur ses mains il les emmena à ses yeux et vit cet immondice ce liquide au goût âpre et métallique. Ce liquide dont l'homme dépendait : du sang.

Il se retint tant bien que mal d'hurler mais le mal l'emporta. Maîtrisé par sa peur de perdre l'être aimer il hurla qu'on vienne a son aide avant de s'écrouler sur le corps apparemment sans vie de son amant le corps secoué par ses sanglots….

**A suivre…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Note de fin de chapitre : Voila la suite comme promis !! Un peu plus longue !! J'ai déjà une suite en tête !! Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes et vous remercie d'avoir lu je ne sais quand arrivera la suite !!

Merci à tous Bisous Pas de pause pub pour cette fois mes parents vont bientôt rentrer alors je me dépêche !! Quoique Allez juste une **PatPat** une merveilleuse auteuse de fiction Gravitation en majorité !!

Kizu !! Lâchez vos rewiew !!


	3. Souffrance à Sainte Mangouste

**Le commencement de la fin **

**Auteur :** Moi-même Dragonneva, ou Drag' ou Crazy-Li ou Titia mais on va garder Drag' !

**Pairing:** HP/DM !!! Dans ce sens la et pas dans un autre ou bien autrement dit Harry/Draco !!!

**Despairing :** Malheureusement je ne suis pas blonde je ne suis même pas blanche alors c'est peine perdue ToT, je ne suis pas riche je ne vis pas en Angleterre donc rien est à moi !! ToT ! En gros tout est a Miss Rowling !! Ah oui Lukyo seulement est à moi !!

**Rating :** Alors euh !!! Angst !!! Romance !! Drama ! Mpreg (qui a dit encore ?) et pis euh c tout je crois !!!

**Summary :** La Guerre n'est pas finie, Le bien lutte toujours contre le mal seulement un événement vient chambouler la vie de La famille Potter et malheureusement par la même occasion la vie de tout le monde sorcier. A Londres Tout le monde lutte pour survivre aux différentes attaques de Lord Voldemort !

**Note :** Héhé re tout le monde !! Voila le new chapitre j'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai put enfin je dis sa mais je l'ai pas encore taper la !!! Je met la note avant de commencer je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dedans ptdr !! Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que le pauvre petit Dray va en prendre pour son grade !! ToT !! Mais je n'en dis pas plus !!!

**Remerciement :** Alors un grand merci à **Spicy Marmelade** !! A ma zumelle alias **Raikov9** qui écrit de très bonne fic comme on les aime dont : Hé dray ouvre les yeux et Dis moi que je suis important qu'elle n'as toujours pas updater cte fainéante !! è.é !! Sans Oublier bien sur **Ludwing** a qui je dis un grand merci !! C'est partit bonne lecture !!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dans l'ancien chapitre : 

_Il repoussa les mèches blondes qui lui tombait devant les yeux et fut surpris de sentir l'humidité sur ses mains il les emmena à ses yeux et vit cet immondice ce liquide au goût âpre et métallique. Ce liquide dont l'homme dépendait : du sang._

_Il se retint tant bien que mal d'hurler mais le mal l'emporta. Maîtrisé par sa peur de perdre l'être aimer il hurla qu'on vienne a son aide avant de s'écrouler sur le corps apparemment sans vie de son amant le corps secoué par ses sanglots…._

**CHAPITRE 3 : Souffrance à St Mangouste**

Le blond le secouait sans ménagement tentant ainsi de le sortir de sa léthargie.

- HARRY HARRY JE T'EN PRIE! REVEILLE TOI HARRYYYY.

Après plusieurs essais et beaucoup de larmes Draco reprit ses esprit tantôt embuer par la panique.

-ELY !! ELY !!

_Pop_

-Draco Potter Monsieur a appelé El… Oh Merlin Harry Potter Monsieur est blessé !! Ely va aller appeler St Mangouste Harry Potter Monsieur dit l'elfe à toute vitesse.

-Ely je t'en prie dépêche toi….

L'elfe de maison surprise par tant de détresse dans la voix de son maître s'empressa de faire ce qui lui avait été demandé. Elle disparut pour réapparaître devant la cheminé du salon.

- St Mangouste cria t-elle

3 secondes plus tard une vieille femme bourrue apparut dans l'âtre.

- Oui que puis-je faire pour vous ??

- Venez vite au 27 rue des XXXX ( pas d'idée ') un homme est blessé !!! Affirma l'elfe totalement affolé.

La standardiste mâcha son chewing-gum bruyamment avant de toiser l'elfe de haut.

- Vous m'excuserez mais nous n'avons pas le temps !!! D'autres personnes sont blesser et puis tu es un elfe ne me fait pas perde mon temps !! siffla t-elle.

L'elfe avait les larmes aux yeux et rétorqua avant que la standardiste ne coupe la liaison via cheminé.

- Mais…Mais…Mr Potter Monsieur est blessé et il saigne et….

- Mr POTTER !!! s'alarma la standardiste mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit avant stupide elfe !! Recule Idiote !!

L'elfe le fit sans se faire prier et disparut pour rejoindre son maître dans la chambre d'amis.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'amis…

-Harry non … Merlin non je t'en prie réveille toi ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie Harry… Je je t'aime…pense pense à Lukyo hein amour aller lève toi s'il te plait…. Marmonnait Draco plus pour lui-même que pour son amant.

Il releva brusquement la tête en entendant des petit pas qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien préférant éviter un trop plein d'émotions inutile a son bébé. Il sortit à toute vitesse de la chambre fermant la porte derrière lui. Il sourit en le voyant son bébé sa chair et son sang qui luttait pour marcher jusqu'à lui. Qu'il était beau avec son petit pyjama bleu ciel et ses yeux gris pareil aux siens se dit-il avec un sourire et ses cheveux….ses cheveux noir comme les siens à lui. Il murmura un evaneso pour nettoyer le sang qu'il y avait sur ses mains et sur ses vêtements. Il s'approcha, pris son fils dans ses bras et s'assit contre le mur le gardant contre lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y à Lukyo ?? dit-il d'une voix douce

L'enfant releva ses yeux gris pleins d'innocence.

- Je t'ai entendu crier Maman répondit-il alors je suis venue voir ajouta-t-il en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon poussin il n'y a rien.

A cet instant même une troupe de médicomages débarqua en courant, le plus vieux l'interrogea mais Draco le coupa d'un signe de tête vers la chambre, avisant l'expression troublée et indécise du médicomage il lui montra son fils de la main. Le médicomage fonça alors dans la chambre, pour sortir 15 minutes plus tard transportant un Harry Potter plus pale que la mort elle-même a l'aide d'un Wingardium Leviosa. Le jeune Malefoy enfouie sa tête dans les cheveux de son fils pour ne pas le voir plus longtemps.

Seulement le jeune Potter n'était pas de cette avis il se demandait pourquoi est ce qu'on envoyait son père loin de lui, il s'extirpa des bras protecteur de son géniteur et avança vers les médicomages qui marchait vite trop beaucoup trop vite pour lui.

- Où que vous emmener mon Papa cria-t-il. Je veux pas qu'il part laisser le, et pis keske vous lui avait fait l'es tout blanc. (L'as du mal à parler le shoux !! )

Une jeune infirmière attendrie le rejoins et s'agenouilla devant lui et lui expliqua d'une voix douce qui se voulait apaisante que son père était malade et qu'il fallait le soigner qu'il reviendrait bientôt chez eux mais cette tentative de soulagement n'eu pour effet que de faire crier l'enfant.

- Papa !! Papa !! Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

(--' no comment je sais …) !!! Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!

Plusieurs vitres tremblèrent alors que dans d'autre pièce des objets se mettaient soudainement à voler. (C'est qui l'es balèze le mini Drarry)

L'infirmière avait reculé sur le coup de la surprise alors que Draco avait accourut au côté de son bébé qui criait à la mort. Il le souleva alors que celui-ci se débattait comme un dément dans ses bras.

-Allez y souffla t-il a l'infirmière qui lui glissa un sourire compatissant. Bébé Maman est la allez calme toi souffla-t-il a l'intention de Lukyo.

Mais le bambin ne voulait rien entendre il voulait son père maintenant tout de suite.

-LUKYO SA SUFFIT !!!

Le petit ouvrit grand ses petits yeux gris tant il était surpris pour la première fois depuis longtemps sa « mère » venait de lui crier dessus.

- Luky je suis désolé pardonne moi mon chéri je sais plus ce que je fait pardon mon bébé murmura Draco d'une voix douloureuse. Viens tu va te changer et tu vas aller jouer avec Marine chez les Weasley hein.

Lukyo secoua vivement la tête de gauche a droite, laissant libre cours à ses larmes.

Draco était épuisé il voulait lui aussi pouvoir pleurer son homme à son aise mais il ne le pouvait il voulait sentir son corps chaud sur le sien alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour encore et encore mais sa non plus il ne pouvait pas il voulait l'entendre lui dire je t'aime mais sa aussi c'était impossible.

Il remonta a sa chambre son fils toujours dans les bras fit appeler un elfe pour Lukyo, et s'en alla dans la douche pour se changer les idées. Là sous ce jet d'eau froide il revivait tout ces moments les bons et les mauvais qu'il avait passer avec Harry leur première dispute, leur première fois (Nda : O.O !! C'est pas le moment pervers !!! Draco : --' C'est toi qui ecrit l'histoire Drag' !! Nda : Ah euh ouai c'est vrai !! ') la naissance de Lukyo, leur remise de diplôme leur… (Nda : Stop !!! Sa fait trop la après.) Toute leur vie. Il avait mal mais il se devait d'être fort pour son fils et puis surtout Harry ne pouvait pas mourir il était LE survivant ! Le seul et l'unique alors Draco n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Il sortit du bain et se mis face au miroir de leur salle de bain il était nu comme au jour de sa naissance (Nda : Je voulais mettre comme un ver mais je me suis dit sa le fait po trop ptdr !! ) Il s'observait sous toutes les coutures ses longs cheveux tombait au creux de ses reins, ses longues et fines jambes pareil a celle d'une femme. Oh oui il avait mal de ce le dire mais lui Draco Lucius Malefoy, Potter depuis quelque temps ressemblait étrangement a une femme pas étonnant que son fils l'appelle Maman. -' . Il soupira avant de se faire une queue de cheval haute et de s'enrouler dans le peignoir rouge - 250000000000000000000000 (Draco : je crois qu'on a compris… --') fois trop grand pour lui - de Harry.

A peine fut-il sortit de la douche que sa petite masse de cheveux noire s'accrocha à sa jambe.

- Allez Maman pêche toi !!! On doit aller chez tata Mignonne (J'ai vu sa dans plusieurs fic dont celle de Spicy Marmelade Le secret Des Blacks je trouve sa trop kawai comme appellation)

A ce moment Draco se disait qu'il aurait aimer être encore un enfant pour avoir cette faculté cette facilité qu'ils ont à oublier les choses si vite et il sourit.

- Oui mon chéri je me dépêche va jouer !

- Accord mais fais vite hein !! Il tend les bras vers lui en criant BISOUS !!

(Nda : Qu'il est shoux

Draco : Ouai mais c mon bébé !!

Nda : Mais c mon personnage !! Toi t'est à J.K et t'existe même pas !! u.u

Draco : Bah si en secrète je suis Tom Felton !! -

Nda : AH MY GOD DIS PAS DE CONNERIE !!! L'es pas comme ça tom !

Draco : Okay c bon t'excite pas cocotte !

Nda : Ouai bah dis pas ça tveux me faire mourir ou quoi l'es pas beau tom felton…)

Le slytherin le fit avant de le pousser vers ses jouets qu'il avait soit dites en passant éparpillé un peu partout dans la maison !

Une dizaine de minute après il était habillé coiffé et près pour aller chez Hermione.

Tenant la main de son fils il descendit a l'entrée pour pouvoir partir - le transplanage étant impossible dans la maison si Harry ou lui-même n'enlevait pas les protections en cas d'urgence.

- Lukyo ?? Dit-il

- Oui Man' répondit le petit avec un grand sourire.

- Accroche toi à ma jambe on va y aller d'accord.

- Hum….

Après un vague tiraillement ils atterrirent à l'entrer d'un petit cottage fort accueillant.

Il souffla de désespoir, comment allai-t-il faire pour le leur dire…a moins que Ron ne soit déjà au courant après tout il était sur le front avec lui mon dieu qu'il espérait que celui là sache le pourquoi du comment. Il frappa à la porte son fils dans les bras en mode prise Koala.

On vint ouvrir quelque seconde après.

- Oui ? dit une vielle femme moche et rabougrie dans le genre fée carabosse…( )

- Est-ce que la famille Weasley est là s'il vous plait ??

- Qui dois-je annoncer ? Ajouta-t-elle

Draco soupira pfff comme si elle ne le connaissait pas déjà ses foutus majordome avec leur manière.

- Potter annoncer les Potter !

- Très bien, suivez moi……Asseyez vous la …Je reviens !!!

- Merci répondit Draco.

Il sont beau les Weasley avec « leur pauvreté » depuis que Weasely était auror et Grande Dents professeur à Hogwarts ils roulaient sur l'or peut être pas autant que Harry et Lui mais comme même de la a se payer un majordome pff y'en a vraiment qui exagère….

- Oh Draco !! Comment va tu mon cher ?? S'écria Ron en arrivant

- Mal et toi ?? Dit celui-ci sans aucune gène

- Comment sa mal que c'est-il passé ou est Harry ?? Vous vous êtes enfin séparé dit-il en riant

(Nda : Très drôle ron je pensait pas te faire mourir mais la c'est du tout vu tout cuit !! )

Draco soupira bruyamment il était las des plaisanteries a deux mornilles de Ronald Weasely alias la belette !!

- Appel Hermione et envoi Marine pour Lukyo joue avec elle s'il te plait après on en parle dit Drake

- Pas de problème Draco c'est donc si grave que sa…. Finit-il en murmurant il s'en alla vers les nombreux corridor qui ornait sa maison excuser moi son manoir.

Lukyo quand a lui s'agitait sur les genoux de sa « mère » quémandant ainsi qu'on le pose au sol. Ce qui fut fait. Le petit rajusta ses vêtements (Nda : Pff vrai Malefoy celui la je vous jure !!) et plongea ses yeux gris acier dans ceux pareils de son géniteur. Celui-ci pressentit qu'une conversation dérangeante allait poindre.

- Maman ? C'est quand qu'on va voir Papa ?? Et puis il est où ?? Je veux le voir Maman ! Je veux le voir !

Draco avait sentit son cœur se serrer aux paroles de son fils lui-même voulait le voir mais le pourrait-il ? Le ministère ne lui faisait pas confiance il était en quelque sorte à la charge d'Harry et si quelque chose lui arrivait que deviendront-il ? Lui et son fils heureusement qu'il avait de l'argent et une maison et surtout merci merlin des amis pour les soutenir mais est ce que Lukyo pourrait le supporter.

Il ouvrit les bras pour que son fils vienne se placer entre ses jambes celui-ci accourut.

- Luky ne t'inquiète pas on va aller voir Papa tout à l'heure il est a l'hôpital par ce qu'il est malade mais on va le soigner et il reviendra à la maison et tout redeviendra comme avant.

- Tu me promets maman ?

-Je ne peut rien promettre mon bébé mais je ferais tout pour je te le promet. Sur cette phrase il lui baisa les joues. (Nda : C'est très ambiguë tout sa ! Pervers ?? O.O moi ?? Nooon je ne suis pas branché pédophilie enfin tout de même….)

Un cri de furie retentit

- LUKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYO !!!!

Une petite fille aux cheveux brun roux et aux yeux bleus -elle devait avoir 4 ans tout au plus mais elle était sûrement plus grande que Lukyo qui lui avait encore du mal à marcher du haut de ses deux ans- courut vers lui l'arrachant au bras de sa « mère ».

- Viens on va dans ma chambre !!

-Okay ! répondit le jeune Potter

Hermione vînt alors s'asseoir aux côtés de son époux saluant leur invité d'un signe de tête.

- Alors Draco que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Draco s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil fixant ses chaussures.

- Hé bien c'est au sujet d'Harry dit-il rapidement

- Que c'est-il passer je vois que tu es avec Lukyo vous vous êtes disputé ? L'interrogea Mme Weasley

Le blond soupira

- Hé bien non, hier il est encore partit en mission avec l'ordre…..il reprit son souffle..et puis avant cela en fait il est presque partit sur une dispute on à pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler juste de se pardonner machinalement comme tout les couples. Et..Et…une boule se forma dans sa gorge…

-Draco qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer mon dieu ne me dit pas que…. Le coupa Hermione horrifié par cette simple pensée.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune Malefoy qui c'était retenue jusqu'à lors pour ne pas effrayer davantage son rejeton. Il les essuya d'un geste lent de la main reniflant bruyamment.

- Je…je..je sais pas..je…je..suis pas…en..encore allé…le…le voir j'ai trop peur qu'il lui…soit…arrivé quelque chose.

Hermione en bonne femme qu'elle était vint se placer a ses côtés pour le réconforter comme une mère le faisait une mère que lui n'avait jamais eu.

Après qu'il fut calmer, il leurs raconta toute l'histoire comment il avait trouver Harry ce qu'il pensait, où il lui avait dit qu'il allait, les nouvelles dans les journaux, tout.

A la fin de son récit douloureux les Weasley réussirent à le convaincre d'aller voir à St Mungo ou sa en était. Il récupéra donc son fils endormit dans la chambre de Marine et transplana pour St Mangouste la peur au ventre.

Arrivé à l'accueil il demanda après son mari, on lui indiqua alors le numéro de sa chambre et le fait qu'il était encore endormi.

- Q'a-t-il eu ? Avait-il alors demander

- Un médecin viendra vous expliquer je suis désolé ce n'est pas de mon ressors.

Il parcourut l'hôpital pour arriver à l'étage des Blessures Magiques, la chambre 23. Il entra Lukyo toujours dans ses bras.

Il ne le regarda même pas et partit coucher son fils sur le lit d'à côté.

Enfin, il l'observa un bandage autour du cou, une perfusion magique à côté de lui, il était très pale bien que moins que plus tôt ce matin. Il avait l'air d'être paisible, son visage était inexpressif.

Draco pris une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui, lui prenant la main. Il la baisa. Pendant plus d'une heure il lui parla pour le réveiller mais sans résultat. Au bout d'une heure il abandonna épuisé, Lukyo devait aller se coucher dans son lit.

Il se leva et posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'en alla rencontrer un médicomage.

A la sortie de la chambre un jeune homme aux cheveux noir assez grand, avec des yeux noisette l'attendait. Une aura de mystère se propagait autour de lui, il avait l'air puissant. Draco se dit a ce moment là qu'il était tres séduisant pas beau mais tres tres charmant. Le Medicomage se dirigea vers lui et lui serra la main.

- Bonjour je suis le Docteur Kamoui (Petit Cross Over avec le Manga X pour ceux qui connaissent)

- Bonjour Draco Potter je suis le mari d'Harry Potter.

- Hum ravi de vous rencontrer vous etes encore plus beau que ce que l'on dit.

Draco rougit. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou ce mec le draguait délibérément?

- Hum merci..

- Mais c'est un plaisir si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau.

- Heu c'est a dire que mon fils est dans la chambre de son père il dort et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se reveille sans savoir où il est..

- Tyra ?? Tyra ??

- Oui Monsieur Kamoui dit une infirmiere en arrivant.

- Allez dans la chambre 23, il y a un enfant en bas age las bas je veux que vous l'ameniez en pediatrie il n'est pas malade mais se sera mieux pour lui le temps que je parle avec son euh sa mére...

- Merci dit Draco.

- Très bien Monsieur.

- Mais je vous en prie Monsieur Potter. Allons-y.

Apres quelques secondes de marche ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois de cédre (Nda: Mdr la description !! ) avec inscrit dessus Medicomage Kamoui Blessures Magiques secteur 20-52. ( Nda: Ne me demandez pas ce que c'est je ne le sais pas moi meme )

Ils entrèrent.

- Asseyez-vous.

- Merci.

- Alors par quoi allons nous commencer. Je dois d'abord vous dire que vous nous avez prévenu à temps il serait resté cinq minutes de plus sans soin il serait surement décédé a l'heure qu'il est.

Draco se tendit d'un coup sur sa chaise il avait réagit trop tard à cause de lui Harry aurait put mourir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a eu ?? demanda-t-il alors

- Eh bien il à été victime d'une morsure de vampire...

- HAN!!!

- Je suis désolé heureusement cette morsure ne visait pas à le transformer mais seulement à le tuer. Il a surement dût s'enfuir à temps. Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ce genre de morsure dans son cas : Une morsure d'un vampire déscendant directe de Faust IIIeme du nom qui lui déscend de Dracula lui meme.

- Comment le savez vous ? dit Draco

- Hé bien dison que premièrement le canine sont beaucoup plus longue et ensuite leur morsure entraine une déformation des globules enfin bon un procédés médicales très complexe. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce genre de morsure - qui viennent directement du créateur - entraine une perte de mémoire a durée indéterminée.

- Pardon ?

- Votre Mari ne se souviendra plus de rien à son reveil.

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains se retenant de pleurer son malheur qu'avait-il fait pour meriter une tel chose? Pourquoi Merlin s'acharnait-il sur eux ? A cause de son passé ?

- Mr Potter ? Mr Potter ??

- Excusez moi je...je suis désolé je suis encore sous le choc de enfin vous savez.

- Il n'y à pas de probleme Monsieur Potter.

- Y a t-il autre chose que je dois savoir ?

- Eh bien je ne vous l'ai pas dit par ce que je ne suis sur de rien mais mieux vaut prevenir que guérir. Je vous ai dit précédemment que la morsure qu'a subit votre mari a était faites dans le but de le tuer, mais rien n'ai sur elle à très bien put etre faites dans le but de le muter.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire ? Dit Draco pantois

- Hé bien je veux dire qu'il se peut tres bien que le vampire qui l'a mordu ai voulut le transformer au lieu de le tuer.

Le blond faillit tomber de sa chaise.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Hé bien pour qu'il serve les rangs de Vous-savez-qui.

- Mais Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom veut TUER Harry et non le faire venir vers lui ?

- Certes mais je pense qu'il connait la puissance de Mr Potter il doit se dire qu'il sera utile.

- Harry ne servirait jamais ce monstre de son plein grés ! Affirma Draco

- Mais n'oublier pas qu'il ne sait plus qui il est et le soir si il a été mordu dans le but d'une mutation bien sur sachez que le vampire prend totalement le deçu sur l'homme donc votre mari aussi puissant soit-il ne sera pas maitre de ses émotions et les vampires sont réputés pour faire un vrai carnage alors un vampire de la force de Mr Potter.

- Merlin je vous en supplie faites que ce ne soit qu'un rêve murmura Draco pour lui meme.

Kamoui baissa la tête affligé par son impuissance.

- Je suis désolé...

- TOC TOC !!

- Entrez dit le médicomage précédemment imterompu par la personne à la porte.

La jeune infirmière de tout à l'heure Tyra entra donnant la main au jeune Potter qui lui avait son pouce dans sa bouche.

- Il s'est réveiller et n'as cessez de réclamer sa maman, personne en pédiatrie n'a reussit a le calmer des objets explosaient Mr Kamoui... dit l'infirmière a toute vitesse devant le regard reprobateur de son chef.

- Ce n'est pas grave Madame ne vous en faites pas ! Il fait toujours des caprices il est intenable meme pour des professionnels. Lukyo vînt se mettre entre ses jambes la tête dans la robe de son geniteur.

- Petit Gars ne suce pas ton pouce ce n'est pas bon pour tes dents dit le médicomage en riant.

- Mais Maman m'a laisser tout seul.

- Je suis désolé mon chéri enleve ton pouce je te donne ta tétine juste pour aujourd'hui. déclara Dray en sortant une tétine bleu de sa robe.

- Merci.

Draco reporta son attention sur le medicomage indécis.

- Euh pourrions nous passez le voir une dernière fois ?

- Les visites sont finies Mr Malefoy je suis désolé.

Draco se battait intérieurement pour ne pas tuer cette saleté de médicomage.

- Je vous en prie ! Mon fils ne l'as pas encore vu il ne dormira pas s'il ne l'as pas vu.

- Je ne...je vous accompagne alors.

Le blond se retint de serrer le médicomage dans ses bras.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup.

Il repartirent donc tous dans la chambre de Harry en arrivant ils virent que la porte était ouverte et qu'aucun bruit meme pas celui des machines ne retentissait dans la piéce. Le médicomage était perplexe il n'avait pourtant demander a personne de débrancher la perfusion magique de son patient. Il entra alors prudemment ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée .

Le lit était vide et la chambre était dans un sale état, les machines renversés, les rideux déchirés, les fenetres cassées. Mais comment quelqu'un avait put faire tout sa sans alerter l'hopital ? En tout cas les faits étaient là !!

Harry Potter avait disparu.

**A suivre...**

Voila pour ce chapitre héhé !! Je n'en suis pas très fière mais je promet une suite beaucoup plus palpitante. Ce chapitre est un peu plus centré sur Lukyo et Draco mais je pense faire le prochain sur Harry après tout nous devon savoir où est ce qu'il est passé non ??

Merci pour toutes les rewiews que vous avez déja laissé sa me fait plaisir ! J'espere que cette suite vous un temps soit peu plus tout de meme.

Bisous a tous !! Merci d'avoir lu et lachez des rewiews !!!

Drag'


	4. Initiation et Découverte

**Le commencement de la fin **

**Auteur :** Moi-même Dragonneva, ou Drag' ou Crazy-Li ou Titia mais on va garder Drag' !

**Pairing:** HP/DM !!! Dans ce sens la et pas dans un autre ou bien autrement dit Harry/Draco !!!

**Despairing :** Malheureusement je ne suis pas blonde je ne suis même pas blanche alors c'est peine perdue ToT, je ne suis pas riche je ne vis pas en Angleterre donc rien est à moi !! ToT ! En gros tout est a Miss Rowling !! Ah oui Lukyo seulement est à moi !!

**Rating :** Alors euh !!! Angst !!! Romance !! Drama ! Mpreg (qui a dit encore ?) et pis euh c tout je crois !!!

**Summary :** La Guerre n'est pas finie, Le bien lutte toujours contre le mal seulement un événement vient chambouler la vie de La famille Potter et malheureusement par la même occasion la vie de tout le monde sorcier. A Londres Tout le monde lutte pour survivre aux différentes attaques de Lord Voldemort !

**Note :** OH GOD QUEL RETARD IMPARDONNABLE JE L'ADMETS !! Mais les cours me retiennent loin de cette passion qui est la mienne !! Bon okay j'arrête d'essayer de vous attendrir avec ma poésie à 2 balles Ptdr !!! Je vous n'aime tous très fort et je suis vraiment désolé du retard.

**Remerciement : **Merci a tout ceux qui on lu le chapitre deux puisque je n'ai pas de rewiews pour le chapitre 3 !! Bisous a tous !! Spicy !! Raikov9 ma zuzu !! Et Ludwing aussi enfin tout le monde quoi !!! Kissous !!! Ah oui petite pub à **Slythebi **et à son amie **Patdrue **qui font tout deux de très bonne fic bien que Harry soit la plupart du temps uke donc pour ceux qui aiment allez les lire !!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Le lit était vide et la chambre était dans un sale état, les machines renversées, les rideaux déchirés, les fenêtres cassées. Mais comment quelqu'un avait put faire tout sa sans alerter l'hôpital ? En tout cas les faits étaient là !!_

_Harry Potter avait disparu._

**Chapitre 4 : Initiation Vampirique**

_Quelque part en Transylvanie…_

Dans un grand château d'apparence sombre et glauque, plus précisément dans le hall de ce château, une quinzaine d'homme et de femme était allongés tous alignés à même le sol ; pareil à des héros de guerre.

Seulement ces hommes et femmes n'étaient que des sorciers, d'une vingtaine d'années tous au plus.

Un grand homme musclé sans trop d'excès fit son apparition dans la salle. Il ne paraissait pas avoir plus de 19 ans, ses cheveux étaient mi-longs noirs avec les pointes rouges, il avait la peau pâle mais pas maladivement des yeux marrons clairs, il était vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'une veste près du corps qui lui arrivait pratiquement aux chevilles, il ne portait aucun tee-shirt.

- Mira ?? Dit-il de sa voix grave

- Oui, votre excellence ?? Répondit celle-ci en s'inclinant aux pieds du jeune homme.

- Ramène moi toutes les nouvelles recrues dans la salle aux deuxième étage et dit aux vampires supérieur de venir.

- Bien Monseigneur Hyades !

La jeune fille se transforma en un chat noir et disparut dans les méandres du château, alors que les corps auparavant sur le sol la suivaient en flottant dans les airs.

- Voyons voir ce qu'ils m'ont ramené… Déclara l'homme avec sourire narquois avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes.

_A l'hôpital…_

Voila plus d'une heure maintenant que les autorités sorcières étaient a la recherche de Celui-qui-à-survécut-et-se-doit-de-continuer-à-le-faire-Potter.

Son jeune époux était au bord de l'évanouissement alors que leur héritier lui jouait tranquillement avec un enfant atteint de NeZquiGoUtTeAiGuE.

Le Docteur Kamoui apparut soudainement au détour d'un couloir, le blond sauta presque sur ses jambes pour aller aux nouvelles.

- Docteur où est-il vous l'avez trouvez n'est ce pas ??

- Malheureusement Monsieur Potter nous n'avons aucune idée d'où votre mari peut être. Cependant on sais qu'il est partit de lui-même, aucune visite ne lui a été rendu depuis vous et votre fils et votre mari à également pris toutes les affaires que vous lui aviez ramener pour s'en aller… je suis désolé Monsieur Potter.

Draco secoua la tête il ne pouvait pas y croire, mais pourtant les fait était là !!! Mais où était t-il passer ….

- Merci Docteur, je pense que les aurors continueront les recherches a l'extérieur je…je vais rentrer si vous avez des nouvelles passez moi un coup de cheminées s'il vous plait je ne veux pas être mis à l'écart.

- Aucun problème Monsieur Potter à bientôt je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous !

- Tout va bien ! Au revoir docteur…

Sur ces quelques mots il laissa son fils dire au revoir à son nouvel ami et se dirigea vers les cheminée pour retourner chez eux le cœur lourd.

_Quelque part en Transylvanie…_

Un grand trône imposant et majestueux s'élevait au milieu de la vaste pièce, sur ce trône était installé le roi des Vampires Sven Hyadès de chaque côté 5 trône dont 4 était moins luxurieux mais tout aussi majestueux demeurait tous vide. En face de lui les corps des sorciers toujours inertes étaient étendus ; alors que derrière ces corps les gradins de style gothique étaient remplis d'homme et de femme de cette race maudite.

- Moi Sven Hyadès Souverain du Royaume des Vampire je déclare cette nouvelle cérémonie natale ouverte !

Des cris s'élevèrent du côté du peuple applaudissant leur Roi, leur Chef et pour certains leur ami.

Deux personnes vraisemblablement des gardes étaient disposés a chaque coté d'une grande porte, l'un d'eux s'écria soudainement :

- Le Professeur Head.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année passa la porte vêtue d'un costume noire très classe, il avait les cheveux coupés court et coiffer avec du gel en arrière. Il inspirait le respect mais surtout il respirait l'intelligence. Il vint s'installer sur le dernier trône a la droite de Sven.

- Matrof Ulrich.

Un homme d'apparence latine de forte carrure d'une trentaine d'année, entra alors il arborait un pantalon large blanc et une chemise ouverte rouge sang, ses cheveux était aussi noire que ses yeux. Sa chemise laissait voir un torse fait uniquement de muscle qui a chacun de ses pas semblait rouler sous son ventre plat. Au contraire du Professeur qui était tout en finesse lui aspirait la force avec un grand F. Il alla s'installer à l'opposé du Professeur à la gauche de Hyades.

- Veronika Matrof.

Une femme blonde en mini jupe noire fit son entrée, taillé comme une guêpe au contraire de son époux. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient jusque ses genoux. Un Simple soutien-gorge lui servait de tee-shirt. Elle se plaça à côté de son mari sous le regard appréciateur de celui-ci.

Il restait deux trône un en hauteur contigus à celui du Roi et un aux côté du Professeur.

- Sirius Black

Un homme musclé mais fin fit son entré, vêtu d'un manteau court sans manches d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un jean. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un ruban noir qui continuait sa course avec ses cheveux jusque ses omoplates. Il vint s'asseoir aux côtés du Professeur Head sous les applaudissements inexistants jusqu'ici du public.

- Tyssya Hyadès

Enfin la dernière l'épouse du Grand Roi des vampires fit son entrée. Elle était de peau noisette, elle portait une robe à fine bretelle noire qui s'arrêtait pile en bas de ses fesses. Ses cheveux légèrement bouclée signe d'un métissage certains étaient retenues en une queue de cheval haute. Toute la salle avait retenu son souffle tant et si bien que les bruits des talons de la jeune femme de 18 ans (age humain) se répercutaient dans toute la salle. Elle donnait l'image d'une femme simple bien que redoutable. Elle vînt s'asseoir sur son trône de Reine aux côtés de son mari Sven.

Les portes se refermèrent d'elle-même en un grand bruit mat. Sven vint se placer devant les corps des futur recrues.

- 15 nouvelle recrues, pour nous vampire aujourd'hui, tous des sorciers d'une force importante. Pour plus de sécurité et de confidentialité je demanderais donc aux Vampire de niveaux inférieur qui sont dans les gradins de se retirer et aux vampire supérieur de rester.

Un brouhaha s'éleva alors dans les gradins certains étaient déçu d'autres soulagés de ne pas participé à ce recrutement qui pouvait tout aussi bien se terminé en tuerie comme d'habitude depuis presque 1 an aucun vampire mordu n'avait été jugé assez bon pour cette communauté, tout les vampires de niveau inférieur qui était dans les gradins était des vampire nés.

Après la sortit de tout ou presque toutes les personnes des gradins le « jeune roi de 450 ans » s'adressa à Sirius.

- Grand Frère qui était de chasse aujourd'hui c'était ton escouade non ??

- C'était bien la mienne

- Tu crois m'avoir ramener quelque chose de bon ??

- Sirius ne ramène que des bonne choses tu le sais bien Sven déclara la Reine Tyssya avec un sourire.

- C'est bien mon frère ça tout est dans le sang dit Sven avec fierté.

- Ouai bien sûr t'as tout gagné toi murmura moqueusement Sirius avant d'éclater de rire.

- Trêve de plaisanterie les gars intervint Veronika Voyons voir que Siri nous a ramener !

La jeune épouse royale vint se placer devant les corps les observant un à un sans vraiment y prêter attention elle s'en retourna à sa place avant de se relever et de courir vers la dernière personne de la file.

- Hey Siri où est ce que tu nous as dénicher ce canon là !!! Dit-elle avec une voix charger de désir.

Un siège de l'amphithéâtre pris soudainement feu, Tyssya sursauta avant de se reprendre.

- Heu je veux dire ou est ce que tu as trouvé ce vampire potentiel ??

- Ce vampire potentiel comme tu l'as si bien dit ma chère belle sœur dit Sirius en ricanant c'est le grand le majestueux HARRY POTTER si tu suivait un peu les actualités tu saurait qui c'est !!

- Oh merde !

- Sirius intervint la Matrof avec une voix désolé t'as merder sur ce coup la !!

- Bah Pourquoi on à la clé de la guerre avec nous !! C'est bon pour nous sa non ?? Avec ses pouvoirs et en plus ceux de vampires on pourrait avoir le monde a nos pieds !!

- Grand Frère tu sais bien que je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre de pouvoir intervint Sven

- Bon Okay je reformule ma phrase on pourrait l'aider a faire mordre la poussière a Voldemort !!

- Mauvaise idée intervinrent les Matrof d'une même voix.

- Je pense que Sirius a raison on se croirait dans un mauvais film ! Dehors c'est chacun pour sa peau et Merlin pour tous ça commence a me peser et puis je ne veux pas que mon bébé naisse dans un climat pareil déclara Tyssya d'une voix morne.

- Tu as raison ma puce ! Gardes !

2 hommes entrèrent soudainement dans la pièce surgissant de nulle part.

- Votre Majesté ?

- Rendez leur liberté a toutes les personnes sauf celui la dit-il en pointant le corps d'Harry.

- Bien Votre Majesté.

Il s'exécutèrent rapidement et s'en allèrent comme ils étaient venus.

Pendant ce temps Harry ouvrait les yeux difficilement il se demandait bien où il était et d'où lui venait ce mal de tête cuisant. Il essayait de se souvenir d'où il venait mais c'est avec stupeur qu'il constata qu'il ne savait même plus qui il était. Douloureusement il tenta de se relever avec brio.

Se dépoussiérant il n'avait pas fait attention a ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, il commença a observer les lieu ce grand amphithéâtre de l'époque et surtout le fait que l'endroit n'était pas très éclairé mais qu'il voyait parfaitement, il continuai son tour d'horizon quand il rencontra le regard de 5 personnes. Au aguets il montra les dents plus par réflexe que par réelle intention.

- Nous ne te voulons aucun mâle jeune vampire ! Affirma un homme très séduisant

Je m'appelle Sirius et nous sommes les 5 souverains du monde des vampires…

Une idée germa soudainement dans son esprit. Il se reprit et continua

- Nous sommes les 6 souverains du monde vampirique tu as été gravement blessé tu étais dans le coma ces 2 derniers jours.

- Je me souviens juste de m'appeler Harry Potter que je suis un vampire et que je me suis enfui d'un endroit bizarre c'est tout.

- On ne sait comment tu as atterrit dans un Hôpital mais ce fus le cas en tout cas du est de retour parmi nous ajouta Sven se prenant au jeu de Sirius.

Sven fit apparaître un siège à ses côtés pour y placer le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Il se retira ensuite dans la salle adjacente.

- Mira dit-il fortement.

Un chat noir apparut

- Votre excellence ?

- Fait passer ce mot à toute la population des vampires sans exception sous peine d'une punition dont tu te souviendras. Le jeune Harry Potter est depuis toujours un des 5 donc 6 souverains du monde vampirique. Que personne je dit bien personne ne fasse référence à son passé j'entends par là sa victoire sur Voldemort étant jeune et bien entendu son mariage avec Draco Malefoy et l'existence de son fils. Est- ce clair ?

- Parfaitement clair votre excellence.

- Un écart, et la personne concernée est exécutés sur le champ ! Je ne tolérerais aucune forme de désaccord et d'argumentation.

- Bien excellence.

Et elle disparu comme elle était apparut, il retourna dans la pièce principale trouvant les 5 autres souverains discutant joyeusement comme si tout n'était que véracité. Il pris place et serra l'épaule du jeune Potter en disant :

- Bon retour parmi nous, Vieux frère.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

De grands coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée. Draco se leva du canapé pour aller ouvrir quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il croisa le regard du ministre de la magie lui-même Peter Pasiphaeus

- Mr le ministre ?? Quelle surprise ?? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Rien de bon hélas….

Draco recula les membres tremblants les mains devant sa bouche l'horreur se lisant sur son visage.

- non….non…non…non pas ça ….non Mr le ministre non….

Celui-ci baissa les yeux avant de répliquer

- Ce n'est pas en rapport avec Harry ne t'en fait pas Draco c'est une nouvelle bien plus grave malheureusement.

Draco fut surpris de cette dernière remarque que pouvait-il bien y avoir de pire que la mort de son mari ?

- Puis-je entrer ?

Dans son trouble le jeune l'avait laissé sur le palier.

- Mais je vous en prie désolé j'était choqué je m'excuse.

- Ne t'excuse pas Draco, je devrait m'excuser.

- Vous voulez à boire ?

- Non, non je serais bref et concis.

Draco repris sa position initiale sur le canapé observant avec appréhension son interlocuteur s'installer.

- Draco sache que j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour te sortir de là. Mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir contre ça depuis que mon prédécesseur a fait passer cette loi horrible sur les créatures magiques…

- Qu..

- Ne m'interrompt pas je t'en prie c'est déjà assez dur. Donc depuis que Scrimgeour à fait passer cette loi les créatures magiques tels que les nymphes, les dryades, les elfes, les valcofs (Nda : Clin d'œil à Spicy) et les veelas lors du décès ou de la disparition même provisoire du compagnon de ceux-ci nous devons procéder à une isolation.

Les yeux du jeune Potter s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, alors que son cœur battait a 100 à l'heure ; des larmes perlèrent peu à peu sur ses joues alors qu'un haut le cœur le prenait. (Nda : Ahahahahahahaha vous vous demandez ce qui se passe hein !! Hihihihihihihi !! Okay ma gueule !! )

- Non…. Mr…..Non

- Désolé Draco…..nous avons bloqués tous vos comptes à Gringotts et nous allons devoir te demander d'évacuer les lieux pour l'enquête ajouta le ministre d'une voix profondément atteinte avant d'ajouter et nous allons également devoir te mettre un collier psycho-controleur de créatures magiques pour éviter un éventuel débordement de ta part…

**A suivre…..**

………………………………………………………………………….

Note de fin de l'auteur : Voila Voila !! Merci d'avoir lu jusque là je remercie tout ceux qui on laissés des rewiews pour les autres chapitre : **Raikov9, Spicy Marmelade, Dray Potter 42, Lise 261 et Ludwing. **Bisous Bisous j'espère que ça vous plairas il faut retenir tout les nouveaux personnages qui seront très importants !! Ah oui et désolé pour la fautes !!

POUTOU BAVOUILLE ET REWIEW !!!


	5. Tout est une question d'argent

**Le commencement de la fin **

**Auteur :** Moi-même Dragonneva, ou Drag' ou Crazy-Li ou Tyssya mais on va garder Drag' !

**Pairing** HP/DM !!! Dans ce sens là et pas dans un autre ou bien autrement dit Harry/Draco !!!

**Despairing** Malheureusement je ne suis pas blonde je ne suis même pas blanche alors c'est peine perdue ToT, je ne suis pas riche je ne vis pas en Angleterre donc rien est à moi !! ToT ! En gros tout est a Miss Rowling !! Ah oui Lukyo seulement est à moi !!

**Rating :** Alors euh !!! Angst !!! Romance !! Drama ! Mpreg (qui a dit encore ?) et pis euh c tout je crois ah j'oubliais And Yaoi donc les homophobes sayônara merci d'être passés !!

**Summary** La Guerre n'est pas finie, Le bien lutte toujours contre le mal seulement un événement vient chambouler la vie de La famille Potter et malheureusement par la même occasion la vie de tout le monde sorcier. A Londres Tout le monde lutte pour survivre aux différentes attaques de Lord Voldemort !

**Note :** Coucou tout le monde je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en ce chapitre 5 assez sombre et où vous ferez beaucoup de découvertes si vous savez lire entre les lignes!!!**Attention dans ce chapitre il y a un mini-lemon mais bon c'est un ****lemon**** comme même donc je dis ciao aux homophobes et bye bye aux âmes sensibles !!!!! **CHOCOBISOUS !!!

**Remerciement :**Merci a tout ceux qui on lu et rewiewer le chapitre précédent ou en tout cas tout ceux qui m'on soutenu et ajouté à leurs fics préférées je vous adorent tous très fort. Et je passe un coup de pub à **Miss Drary **pour sa fic Mon Ange mais aussi la nouvelle j'ai nommée Mon Prince. CHOCOBISOUS !!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**CHAPITRE 5 : Tout est une question d'argent….**

_Quelque part en Transylvanie…_

Harry était couché dans son lit, dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée une chambre vraiment très belle très luxueuse. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un crépi d'intérieur brun qui donnait à la chambre un air médiéval. En face de la porte se tenait un lit King size recouvert d'une couette bordeaux ; en face de celui-ci se tenait une cheminé en bois ou le feu crépitait avec ardeur. Deux grandes fenêtre trônait au fond de la pièce en dessous des quelles on pouvait trouvé un fauteuil marrons beige avec à sa gauche une bibliothèque et une armoire. Le tout était agrémenté de lampes murales qui en ajoutaient encore plus à cet air médiéval.

Le survivant réfléchissait il lui semblait, il avait le sentiment là maintenant tout de suite d'oublier quelque chose. Quelque chose qui devait être important vu l'étau qui se resserrait autour de son cœur mais que cela pouvait-il bien être ?

- Je dois sûrement divaguer c'est pas possible j'ai toujours été vampire. Dit-il comme si il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

Une voix le sortit de ses pensées sombres.

- Harry ? Je peux entrer.

- Vas y Sirius entre.

Le beau brun ténébreux pénétra dans la chambre avec son habituelle nonchalance.

- On sort tu veux venir ?

- Vous allez où ?

Sirius tiqua nerveusement.

- Oh euh, hum et bien on va à ..à une rêve party réservée aux vampires..

- D'accord et puis ça me changera les idées répondit Harry en s'élançant hors de sa chambre avec enthousiasme.

Sirius s'arrêta au centre de la pièce en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne dois pas m'en vouloir c'est pour son bien.

Il s'avança vers la porte

- Pour notre bien à tous ajouta-t-il en un murmure en fermant la porte. Pour notre bien à tous…

_Résidence Potter_

- Mais Harry n'est pas mort vous n'avez pas le droit ! Intervint sèchement Draco

- Malheureusement si ! Je suis venu te prévenir pour que tu puisses prendre les vêtements du petit et de la nourriture et trouver un endroit ou loger.

- Mais Mr le Ministre j'ai un enfant de 2 ans qui vient juste d'apprendre à marcher vous avez bloqué tout les comptes où allons nous vivre ? Je viens de perdre mon époux n'avez-vous donc aucune pitié ??

- C'est pourtant ce que je me tue à leurs faire comprendre Draco mais ils sont butés et ne veulent rien entendre surtout que tu es une des créatures magiques les plus puissantes à ce jour ils disent qu'ils refusent de courir le risque qu'après la mort de ton époux tu retournes vers Tu-sais-qui.

- Mais je suis père ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de….

Après un court silence il reprit.

[… merci de m'avoir prévenu, vous m'excuserez mais je ne vous raccompagne pas à la porte vous connaissez le chemin.

- Draco ne le prend pas comme ça dit doucement le Ministre

Draco se retourna rapidement excéder.

- NE LE PREND PAS COMME CA ??? NE LE PREND PAS COMME CA ?? MAIS VOUS ME FOUTTEZ A LA PORTE SANS RIEN POUR VIVRE AVEC MON FILS, VOUS VOUDRIEZ QUE JE LE PRENNE COMMENT !

- Je comprends seulement…

- Non vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous ne comprenez rien, rien de rien ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'être rejeté, pas rejeté par une personne, non, mais par toute une société. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ! On vous a déjà craché à la figure ? On vous a déjà frappé a cause de votre nom ? Êtes vous réduit au simple statut d'animal à cause de vôtre sang ? Vous ne savez rien alors sortez et laissez moi profiter des derniers instants dans la maison de mon mari Mr le Ministre !

Le ministre se leva de son siège le dos voûté par ses années et son dépit, dépité par son impuissance totale.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Draco dit-il avant de s'en aller

Le jeune blond ne savait que faire, reprenant ses esprits il se dirigea vers toutes les armoires de la maison réduisant les vêtements et les enfournant dans une valise tout y passait ceux de son fils les siens il fut tenté à un moment de prendre ceux d'Harry mais même réduit ce serait un poids inutile.

Dans un autre sac il mit les jouets préalablement réduits de son fils. Il prit ensuite une glacière et y glissa toutes les provisions qu'il lui restait dans les placards le frigo même la viande et les plats déjà préparés par les elfes de maisons.

Devant tant d'agitation on aurait put croire que le jeune blond savait que faire mais il prenait sur lui pour ne pas craquer on aurait dit que tout d'un coup le monde entier s'acharnait sur lui.

Il possédait dans sa maison après fouille intensive 400 galions et poussières, Draco ne voulait ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Lukyo vivre dans un taudis il allait devoir trouver un hôtel à 4 hippogriffes trop de changements risqueraient de perturbé son fils qui était habitué aux grands espaces.

Après une dernière vérification sur ce qu'il possédait il décida d'aller chercher son fils et d'anticiper la venue du ministère en s'en allant. Il entra dans la chambre de son fils le voyant ainsi crouler sous les peluches et s'amusant à plonger dedans et à les jeter partout.

En le voyant ainsi Draco ne put que s'imaginer le désarrois dans lequel allait être son fils quand il lui apprendrait qu'il devrait changer de maison.

- Mon bébé ? dit-il

Le jeune enfant Potter arrêta sa besogne avant de se retourner vers sa maman le bruit de ses petits pieds se répercutant dans toute la pièce alors qu'il courrait vers lui s'accrochant à sa jambe.

- Maman tu viens jouer avec moi ?

- Non mon Poussin vient assieds toi sur ta petite chaise il faut que Maman te parle.

Le Petit s'exécuta ayant perçu la nervosité et la tristesse de son géniteur.

- Lucy mon cœur il faut que tu saches que….

_En Transylvanie ou tout du moins dans une ville adjacente…_

La vue lui était coupée à cause de la lumière trop vive ; des flashs gris, bleu, jaune et rouge l'aveuglaient. Il avança dans la pièce les gens s'écartant sur son passage pour une raison qui lui était pour le moment encore inconnue.

Des corps il ne voyait que des corps se trémoussant ondulant contre d'autre corps, des hommes et des femmes qui forniquaient contre les murs d'autres au sol. Devant lui une grande estrade s'étendait des vampires mâle nus dansaient avec fièvre et sensualité.

Son corps eu d'ailleurs à cette vision une réaction intéressante une bosse c'était formée dans son pantalon, bosse qui commençait à lui faire très mal.

L'atmosphère de la salle le rendait fou des hommes des femmes se déhanchaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient d'autre se dénudaient langoureusement tandis que d'autres faisaient l'amour là attentifs aux regards des autres.

Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire l'atmosphère de cette pièce : **Débauche**

De la débauche pur, dure et enivrante, toute cette sensualité commençait à monter à la tête de notre survivant national.

Avec toute cette agitation le survivant ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'était laissé prendre au jeu ; il se déhanchait fiévreusement tout en continuant son exploration.

Des hommes et des femmes, qui aux yeux d'Harry n'était que des corps, s'agglutinaient autour de lui pareil à des sangsues à la recherche de sang frais.

Avisant un jeune homme brun élancé tout à fait charmant mu d'un instinct animal il se dirigea vers lui et le plaqua fermement contre son sexe gonflé de désir.

Le brun bien qu'un peu surpris fut satisfait d'être la proie de '' L'invité d'honneur de la soirée'', se retournant vers lui il lui embrassa le cou pour continuer sa route vers la fermeture du pantalon du survivant.

L'ouvrant il baisa tout d'abord son nombril mimant l'acte sexuel puis mettant sa main dans le pantalon de cuir de Harry il en sortit son membre. Impressionne par sa taille il embrassa le gland premièrement pour mieux engloutir le sexe fièrement dressé dans toute sa gorge.

Le jeune Potter avait le souffle saccadé de plaisir alors que ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune vampire poussait sa verge plus loin dans cette bouche pâle.

Se sentant venir il repoussa le jeune le retourna prestement tout en baissant le bout de tissus qui lui servait de short avant de le pénétrer debout au milieu de la salle remplis de tout les vampires assoiffés de sexe et de sang.

Il le pilonnait avec force le faisant presque tomber au sol en effet le jeune était debout le dos courbé criant son plaisir il ne devait son salut qu'au bras puissant qui lui encerclait la taille.

Après mainte et mainte coups de butoir Harry sentit la fin venir, sa besogne se faisait plus régulière alors qu'au sol son compagnon de baise jouissait ; il sortit complètement de ce fourreau de chair pour y rentrer puissamment libérant sa semence dans les entrailles du jeune homme.

Repu il le laissa tomber au sol se rhabillant rapidement comme si de rien n'était comme s'il ne venait pas de baiser un homme, un jeune homme devant une centaine de personne et cela sans aucune pudeur.

Avisant une salle qui semblait être les toilettes il s'y rendit pour se remettre les idées au claires. Bizarrement les cabinets était vide il s'humidifia le visage et décida d'aller faire un tour au dehors sortant par la fenêtre.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDHPDM

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il arpentait les rues à la recherche d'une proie aussi bien pour assouvir ses désirs sexuels que sa soif intense le vampire dans son corps avait prit le dessus sur l'être humain.

Mais il est vrai qu'a plus de 3 heures du matin dans une région telle que la Transylvanie -c'est-à-dire réputée pour ses suceurs de sangs- que personne n'ose s'aventurer dehors la nuit tombée. Comme pour le contredire un mouvement à sa gauche le sortit de sa torpeur.

S'aidant de ses sens surdéveloppés il discerna deux présences à l'odeur presque identique ; sûrement des amants.

Il courut avec félinité et aisance sans aucun bruit, après un temps il arriva derrière sa proie une jeune blonde assez bien faites aux cheveux qui lui cascadaient dans le dos.

Harry la plaqua d'une main autour de son cou au mur le plus proche ; s'apprêtant à lui aspirer la vie cependant il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un cri retentisse dans la ruelle sombre.

Observant les alentours il ne vit rien ni personne mais il sentait toujours cet odeur pareil a celle de la femme qu'il tenait avec violence ; suivant le son de la voix il trouva à sa grande surprise une petite tête emmitouflée dans une doudoune pour bébé et un grand draps blanc.

Il grogna de mécontentement avant de reporter son attention sur sa vraie proie seulement c'était sans compter l'acharnement du bébé auquel il avait affaire car celui-ci détestant être ignoré cessa ses hurlements pour donner de ses petits doigts des claques au visage de l'agresseur de sa mère.

Harry perdit à cet instant le peu de bonté qu'il lui restait, il leva le bras près a envoyer valser le nourrisson mais fut stoppé par les plus beaux yeux qu'il lui ai été donnés de voir ; des yeux gris identiques à du mercure en fusion l'innocence que ces yeux recélait ne faisait qu'ajouté a leurs beautés immenses.

Ce sont ces yeux qui par on ne sait quel miracle firent qu'Harry lâcha le cou de la femme qui suffoquait doucement. Il recula comme frappé par une puissance invisible des images remplissant sa tête, des images d'un homme et d'un nourrisson, des images d'une famille, des images qui lui semblaient familières sans pour autant l'être, des images qui le firent tombées à la renverse dans la noirceur de la ruelle.

Plus tard on n'entendit plus que les pas de la femme qui courrait loin de cette impasse où la vie aurait pu lui être ôtée.

_De retour à Londres…_

_- Lucy mon cœur il faut que tu saches que…_Papa t'aime d'accord dit-il la voix tremblotante.

Le jeune garçon regarda sa ''mère '' de ses grand yeux innocents il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Draco quant à lui ne savait pas trop par quel chemin passer il décida donc d'y aller clairement.

- Lukyo on va déménager !!

- heu….c'est quoi médémager Maman ?

Le blond sourit devant l'innocence de son fils.

- On va partir de la maison peut être pour toujours …..

Les sourcils du petit bonhomme se froncèrent

- Pourquoi ??

- Par ce qu'il le faut !

- Mais lé ou papa ??

Le jeune père baissa la tête ne sachant que répondre à un enfant si jeune, mais après tout que pouvait-il dire ?

- Papa va revenir mais pour l'instant on est que tous les deux mon bébé et …et il y à des gens méchants qui veulent du mal à maman donc toi et moi on va partir d'ici avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent ! D'accord mon amour ??

Lukyo vint se blottir contre le torse de son géniteur en tremblotant légèrement ; Draco le serra fort dans ses bras priant Merlin pour que toute cette histoire se termine bien.

- Mais maman …. Tu diras à papa où on va hein maman … veux mon papa …. Murmura l'enfant avant d'éclater en sanglot bruyamment.

Le blond le fit monter sur ses genoux les larmes aux yeux, il imaginait la détresse dans laquelle pouvait être son fils de 2 ans, si jeune et si brutalement séparé de son père, si jeune et Merlin seul sait ce qui l'attendait encore. Il le berça pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que peu à peu ses larmes se tarissent et ses paupières se ferment doucement.

Avisant le sommeil profond de son fils Draco le prit dans ses bras et le coucha sur le lit le plus proche. Il en profita également pour finir de ranger toutes les affaires dont ils auraient besoin dans leurs voyage, fin prêt il revêtit une robe de sorcier gris terne et mis un long châle de même couleur sur sa tête pour cacher ses cheveux blonds : marque de fabrique des Malefoy.

Il lança un « accio poussette » et y déposa délicatement son enfant préalablement habillé chaudement, le recouvrant d'un drap molletonné pour éviter que le froid entre en contact avec sa peau.

C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, son cœur se meurtrissait un peu plus à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans cette maison qui fut la sienne, la maison des premiers pas de Lukyo, la maison de ses premiers mots, sa maison, leur maison.

Doucement il ouvrit la porte, amorçant sa sortie, quand il en eu passé le seuil, ce fut une larme glacé qui parcourut plutôt qu'un sourire emplis de souvenir.

Alors que la porte claqua ses mains se crispèrent douloureusement sur la poussette alors que son visage se tordait en une grimace de douleur.

Il s'accroupit maladroitement à la hauteur du visage de son fils et murmura en lui caressant le visage :

- Tu verras….on s'en sortira mon cœur … on s'en sortira.

Il baisa son front avec douceur avant de lever sa baguette en direction du ciel dans l'attente du Magicobus.

A suivre …

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Note de fin de chapitre :** Je vous remercie tous très fort d'avoir lu et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu tout autant que les autres !!! Alors que devons nous retenir ??? Comment ça rien ?? ' Eh bien chers lecteurs je vous dirais qu'il faut apprendre à lire entre les lignes n'est-ce pas ??

**Réponses aux rewiews : **

**Hopeless**Merci je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Je pense que tu as trouvé dans ce chapitre la réponse à ta question. Mon scénar est différent des autres Mdr j'espère bien que j'ai pas fait du plagiat lol manquerai plus que ça allez j'espère que ça t'a plu

Bisous Drag'

**Adenoide :** Je suis d'accord avec toi les sorciers ont peur de tout ce qui leurs échappent. Quand aux sentiments de Sirius si j'étais toi je ne me prononcerais pas !! Mais tu as raison quand notre Ry' reprendra ses esprits ça va chauffer à la casa Mdr !!! Allez Bisous et surtout merci pour ta rewiew !!

**Nesshrya :** Ouai euh bon sa va je sais que je suis lente Mdr !! Non sérieux moi aussi j'adore les Mpreg à fond !! Je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu j'espère que tu la suis toujours !!! Sur ce je te fais un Bisous

Drag'

Pour les autres rewiews je pense que j'y ai répondu par mail si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse !! Et pour ceux ou celle qui suivent Le destin s'acharne le prochain chap est pour bientôt et là c'est pour de vrai !!

Allez je vous bisoute tous très très fort !!!!

I LOVE YOU AND LET ME A REWIEW!! PLEASE!!!


	6. Survivre

**Le commencement de la fin **

**Auteur :** Moi-même Dragonneva, ou Drag' ou Crazy-Li ou Titia mais on va garder Drag' !

**Pairing** HP/DM !!! Dans ce sens la et pas dans un autre ou bien autrement dit Harry/Draco !!!

**Despairing** Malheureusement je ne suis pas blonde je ne suis même pas blanche alors c'est peine perdue ToT, je ne suis pas riche je ne vis pas en Angleterre donc rien est à moi !! ToT ! En gros tout est a Miss Rowling !! Ah oui Lukyo seulement est à moi !!

**Rating :** Alors euh !!! Angst !!! Romance !! Drama ! Mpreg (qui a dit encore ?) et pis euh c tout je crois !!! R (Rape violence) !! Dark Fic!!!

**Summary** La Guerre n'est pas finie, Le bien lutte toujours contre le mal seulement un événement vient chambouler la vie de La famille Potter et malheureusement par la même occasion la vie de tout le monde sorcier. A Londres Tout le monde lutte pour survivre aux différentes attaques de Lord Voldemort !

**Note :** Coucou tout le monde je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en ce chapitre 6 assez sombre et ou vous découvrirez qui est derrière la transformation de Harry et surtout ce qu'il est advenue de Draco et Lukyo !!! CHOCOBISOUS !!!

**Remerciement :**Merci a tout ceux qui on lu et rewiewer le chapitre précédent ou en tout cas tout ceux qui m'on soutenu et ajouté à leurs fics préférées je vous adorent tous très fort. Et je passe un coup de pub à **Desolate03 **une auteuse de fiction anglaise pour ceux qui lisent l'anglais elle en a écrit 3 qui m'ont particulièrement plu _Consort's Loyalty_,_ Sticks and Stones,Honor, Love and Dignity,_ donc voila Bonne lecture a tous et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes notes !!! Biz'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**CHAPITRE 6 : Survivre et S'intégrer **

Sang, cris de douleurs, tortures, flashes verts porteurs de mort ; comme le disait si bien _La Gazette _« Dans l'antre de Celui-dont-on-ne-peut-prononcer-le-nom le silence ne se manifeste jamais.»

Assis sur son trône rouge sang le Lord torturait un à un, sans prêter attention à leurs sexes, leurs âges, leurs classes sociales, au faite qu'ils soient sorcier ou non 10 de ses 123 prisonniers.

Il était tard dans ce château où le soleil ne se lève jamais et malheureusement aucun des prisonniers agenouillés devant le Lord Noir n'aura la chance de revoir la lumière du jour ou encore le pseudo confort de sa cellule lugubre.

Puis tout à coup, le silence complet annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles, annonciateur de trépas…

D'un_incendio_ glacial et dénué d'émotion le Maître des ténèbres fit disparaître toutes les dépouilles avec un sourire satisfait.

- Comment s'est passée l'attaque à Godric Hollow ? Mon cher Lucius ? demanda t-il un soupçon d'impatience dans la voix.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du mangemort blond avant qu'il ne s'agenouille avec vénération devant son maître, un bon observateur aurait pu parfaitement distinguer les petites gouttes de sueur qui parcourait le front de Messire Malfoy.

- C'est-à-dire que lorsque…enfin…

-_ENDOLORIS !! _Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'un de mes mangemorts bafouille lors d'un important rapport de mission. Que s'est-il passé où est Potter et sa famille ?

Après s'être brisé la voix en criant Lucius se remit à genoux baisant la robe de Voldemort.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés avec les autres il y avait une…une lumière jaune au dessus de la maison…elle était vide Milord.

Une aura sombre emplit peu à peu la pièce effrayant Lucius de plus en plus.

-_ENDOLORIS !! CRUCIO !!! _Les sorts de tortures fusèrent dans la salle touchant tout le monde et n'importe qui, la fureur du Lord noir était palpable.

-Ce Potter je le tuerais !!! S'écria t-il avec hargne

**H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM

_En Transylvanie…_

Sven était étendu dans son lit tenant sa femme dans ses bras, ils étaient nus.

Sa tête reposant sur la poitrine de son homme Tyssya se sentait coupable.

De quoi ??

Mais enfin elle avait séparé un père de sa famille, elle qui adorait les enfants ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire des choses pareilles elle choisissait toujours, quand elle allait en chasse, des criminels ou des gens mauvais pour boire jamais un honnête homme plutôt mourir de faim comme elle le disait si bien.

Elle sentit de douces lèvres se poser sur son épaule.

- Prêtes pour un second round ma puce ? L'interrogea Sven avec concupiscence.

Elle se défit de son étreinte le cœur lourd.

- Hey mon amour qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Tyssya ne lui répondit pas, fermant les yeux très fort pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées elle était un vampire elle n'avait pas d'états d'âmes ! Alors quel était ce sentiment douloureux, cette sensation étrange qu'elle ressentait près de son coeur qui n'était plus censé battre.

Elle décida alors d'ignorer ce petit picotement dérangeant et de faire comme si de rien n'était, elle se glissa sensuellement dans les bras de son amant le regard coquin mais c'était sans compter le faîte qu'il ne la connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le duper.

Sven la repoussa presque violement

- Je déteste quand tu fais cela ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Tyssya ? s'exclama t-il frustré

- Il n'y à rien j'ai encore envie de toi chéri !! S'il te plait…

Le souverain sortit des draps enfilant un peignoir pour cacher sa nudité, il n'aimait pas que Tyssya se sente mal mais surtout il détestait qu'on lui cache des choses alors si elle lui cachait quelque chose qui la tracassait il ne fallait même pas y penser ça le mettait dans une colère noir.

La jeune femme se redressa en position assise une main sur son front.

- Sven je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien alors ne t'énerve pas pour rien s'il te plait.

- …

Un soupir de résignation se fit entendre

- Okay ! Okay ! C'est à propos d'Harry …

Le roi se retourna brusquement vers elle

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il a Harry ??

- Rien c'est juste que je me sens coupable…

Les traits de souverain se radoucirent

- Je ne comprends pas, expliques toi.

Elle vînt se blottir dans ses bras impudiquement nu.

- Tu sais j'aie toujours voulu avoir des enfants… souffla t-elle rêveusement.

- On…

Elle l'interrompit

- Pas des enfants de sang… des enfants de chair et de cœur, nos enfants…

Sven lui lança un regard doux et triste

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible mon cœur.

- Je le sais…Mais malgré tout ce temps je n'aie toujours pas réussi à m'y faire.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur le torse de son mari.

- Et sa me fait mal de savoir qu'à cause de nous Harry à été séparé de sa famille et que celle-ci doit souffrir de son absence.

- Mais Harry, ne souffre pas ma chérie il a tout oublié !!

- Oui mais sa famille non, je ne sais pas si tu sais mais il à un fils de 2 ans je l'aie lu dans la Gazette.

Les yeux de Sven s'écarquillèrent un instant

- Mais je ne comprends pas, je ne le savais pas. Sirius n'aurait pas du enfin ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Tyssya acquiesça silencieusement

- Et puis tu sais nous sommes censés prêter allégeance à Tu-sais-qui, si jamais il apprend que nous tenions Harry dans nos rangs je ne donnerais pas cher de notre peaux à nous les vampires et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive malheur amour.

- Tu sais je n'ai pas peur de Voldemort…

Un frisson la parcourut en entendant le nom maudit.

- [… seulement nous les vampires sommes très mal vus par les humains ils ne nous accepteront jamais tels que nous sommes. Nous accusant de traîtrise voire de pire je ne supporterais et ne tolèrerais jamais que mon peuple soit déshonoré, au moins Voldemort nous « apprécie » à notre juste valeur.

C'est sur ces quelques mots qu'ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse ne prêtant plus attention à ce qui les entourait.

**H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM

Draco aurait juré que le Magicobus était le lieu de rendez vous des débauchés, des sorcières de bas étages et des trafiquants en tout genre.

Pour plus de précaution il avait sortit Lukyo de la poussette et le serrait fort contre lui.

Il avait réservé au_ Poulpiquet Doré_ un hôtel 3 hippogriffes qui coûtait 275 gallions le mois

(Nda : No comment, on va dire que la valeur du gallions est plus élevée que celle de l'euro lol)

Il avait 650 gallions en liquide, donc deux mois déjà payé et 100 gallions pour la nourriture ou bricole en tout genre. Il trouverait bien un petit boulot il avait ses A.S.P .I .C et son diplôme de Potions avancés il trouverait bien quelque chose.

Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi un hôtel si cher ?

Détrompez vous ce n'est pas une histoire d'arrogance démesurée s'en est une toute autre, en effet Draco se refusait totalement aux histoires de douche commune de cabinets commun ou encore de chambres crasseuses.

Il avait un enfant en bas âge donc sujet aux maladies il ne pouvait se permettre de l'exposer à cela. Sans oublier qu'avec un hôtel à moins de deux hippogriffes il serait totalement dépaysé leur maison avait plus de deux étages où il pouvait se balader librement.

Et en plus il est trop petit pour comprendre les problèmes auxquels ils devaient faire face en ce moment il n'aura pas la présence d'esprit de faire des concessions. Il coupa court à ses pensées quelque peu lugubre en apercevant un vieil homme assez louche s'approcher de lui avec un regard de pure convoitise, serrant plus son fils contre lui il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

- C'est un très bel enfant que vous avez là Monsieur lui dit le vieillard

- Je vous remercie mais je n'ai pas l'impression de vous connaître donc si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de vous présenter.

- Oh, Je vous prie de m'excuser, vraiment je suis tellement subjugué par la beauté de votre enfant que j'en oublie les bonnes manières, Pierre Lillois.

Draco l'observa méfiant

- Draco Malfoy et vous voulez ?

L'homme eu un regard confus l'espace d'un instant avant de se reprendre

- Hé bien je travaille pour une agence privé qui se nomme _Only Child _ et j'ai justement une famille qui m'a étrangement décrit vôtre enfant comme celui qu'il souhaiterait avoir enfin du moins un enfant qui répond à la description du vôtre. Cela fait deux semaines que je voyage à travers le monde quel ironie de vous trouvez dans le Magicobus. Si vous le voulez bien parlons affaire que diriez vous de 1000 galions pour le tout.

Draco secoua la tête effaré redoutant de comprendre ce que voulait cet homme remerciant par la même occasion Merlin d'être arrivé à l'endroit où ils devaient descendre. Sans un regard de plus pour le vieil homme il prit ses effets et sortit du bus à toute allure priant pour que l'horrible individu ne le suive pas.

Peut-être que sa bonne étoile était de retour ou peut-être était-ce seulement un cours moment de répit avant que pire ne lui tombe dessus mais il arriva en tout cas sans encombre jusqu'à son hôtel. Prenant bien soin de cacher ses cheveux il se dirigea vers la réception de l'hôtel hésitant à perpétuer le mensonge qui planait sur son identité.

- Excusez-moi ? dit-il timidement

Une femme rousse et très élégante se tourna vers lui avec un large sourire.

- _Le Poulpiquet Doré _est heureux de vous accueillir en son sein Monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Eh bien, est ce que vous auriez une réservation au nom de Black s'il vous plait ?

- Je vous prie de m'excusez quelques secondes le temps que je vérifie si c'est le cas. [… Tout à fait Monsieur Black vous avez payé pour 2 mois je vous rappelle que les repas ne sont pas comprit dans la location de la chambre et vous souhaite un très bon séjour dans vôtre chambre qui est la 3522. Voici vôtre clé.

- Merci beaucoup, Au revoir.

En entrant dans l'ascenseur Draco se demandait encore pourquoi il avait donné le nom de jeune fille de sa mère par cheminette à cette hôtesse d'accueil, le gong de l'ascenseur signalant qu'il pouvait sortir retentit fortement et c'est avec une appréhension certaine qu'il fit glisser le passe sur la poigné de la porte qui recélait leur nouvelle maison. Il ferma les yeux de peur que ce nouvel appartement ne lui plaise pas, avançant doucement, les yeux toujours fermés, il referma la porte derrière lui la tension créant des énormes boules au creux de sa gorge. Lentement il releva la tête ses yeux s'écarquillant brusquement, il était totalement ébahis par ce qu'il voyait, un appartement terriblement beau ou devrais-je dire un loft s'étendait devant lui.

Un grand salon, une cuisine américaine contiguë, des sanitaires et une chambre que même s'il n'avait pas vu il savait à la hauteur, un sourire soulagé apparu sur son visage. Les mains tremblantes il poussa légèrement la poussette au centre du living-room détachant la ceinture qui retenait Lukyo. L'air absent, il fit le tour du salon caressant les sièges, les tentures, le papier peint, un soupir peiné franchit ses lèvres, il regrettait déjà son ancienne maison.

En se retournant il croisa le regard ensommeillé de son fils qui venait tout juste d'immerger de sa courte sieste, il tendit les bras vers Draco sa bouche se tordant en un pli boudeur.

- Maman ! Maman ! s'écria t-il

Le sourire aux lèvres il le prit dans ses bras le posant au sol pour qu'il puisse visiter à son aise mais celui-ci tint sa maint fermement sa main ayant visiblement peur de ce qui l'entourait cet environnement beaucoup trop spacieux pour son petit corps, beaucoup trop blanc pour ses petits yeux.

Draco voulut lâcher sa main mais son fils poussa un petit geignement apeuré.

- Man' est où ? demanda Lukyo la voix tremblotante

- On est dans nôtre nouvelle maison d'un mouvement de baguette Draco refit la déco du loft un peu comme était leur maison histoire de ne pas trop le choquer. Peu à peu le visage de l'enfant se détendit un sourire heureux apparaissant sur son visage.

- Est chez nous ?

Draco sourit tendrement

- Oui on est chez nous mon bébé mais maintenant il faut aller dormir d'accord et demain tu verras quand tu te lèveras, tu auras tout tes jouets.

L'enfant lui sourit s'accrochant délicatement à ses jambes frottant son visage contre sa tunique.

- Papa s'ra content quand il viendra.

Le blond eu un petit sourire triste

- J'espère que Papa sera content mon amour, je l'espère vraiment.

La première nuit fut difficile, Draco ne ferma pas l'œil tandis que son fils ne voulait pas dormir sans lui. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Pour l'instant tout allait bien certes mais pour combien de temps encore ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait devoir subir sous prétexte d'être un fils de mangemort, sous prétexte d'être une créature magique ou même sous prétexte d'être un Serpentard ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il ne savait à quel point celui-ci était fondé.

**H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM

Un matelas qui s'affaisse brutalement, des gémissements gutturaux qui résonnent entre quatre murs, des bruits de coups, et des plaintes douloureuses qui ne font qu'augmenter le plaisir de celui qui prend. Une fierté ravalée, des valeurs trop idéalisées réduites à néant car dans le monde où il vivait, elles ne valaient plus rien.

Un homme aux cheveux mi-longs noirs écrasé par un autre corps plus massif qui le culbute sans aucune douceur ne se préoccupant que de son propre plaisir et à l'argent qu'il donne pour pouvoir accomplir sa besogne. Un homme qui par ce qu'il à plus d'argent que d'autres se croit meilleurs et surtout se croit tout permis.

La vente des charmes, dernière étape avant le suicide social et psychologique, dernier espoir de ce qui n'en on plus.

Tout n'était-il que sexe dans ce monde ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs avait tout fait avant d'en arriver là mais partout c'était la même chose.

Mentir sur son identité était risqué alors quelques fois il ne mentait pas, mais c'était sans compter les quelques homophobes ou les gens sans cœur qui tenaient les rênes du marché du travail.

Lorsqu'il mentait il trouvait du travail mais se faisait viré peu de temps après par ce que sa se savait ou encore par ce qu'il refusait les avances d'un patron un peu trop louche, dans quel cas on lui proposait de coucher ou de se faire virer. A cette époque là il avait encore un peu de fierté alors il refusait, disait qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de vendre son corps…

Aujourd'hui il avait compris que ce n'était que comme sa qu'il pouvait espérer se sustenter.

Alors il s'était résigner, cela faisait un mois qu'il vendait son corps et pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire après chaque entrevue il pleurait toute les larmes de son corps avant de rejoindre son fils. (Nda : Ahahaha maintenant vous savez qui s'est ?)

Fils qui était gardé par une nourrice qui lui coutait les yeux de la tête mais qu'il savait compétente, pour être sur de l'achever il ne restait plus qu'à lui retirer son fils, son soleil, Lukyo.

Quatre mois avaient passé depuis son emménagement dans l'hôtel et maintenant il savait pourquoi il avait eu ce pressentiment, il aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir…

Se retirant de lui, l'homme se rhabilla lui jetant une énorme bourse remplie de galions avant de s'en aller sans un regard de plus pour celui qu'il venait de marquer à jamais et dans l'esprit et dans le corps.

Draco se remit sur le dos, serrant la bourse contre son torse en pleurant douloureusement, son corps était pris de brusque sursaut alors que ses cheveux collaient son front.

Il lui fallut plus d'une demie heure pour se remettre, c'est les yeux gonflés qu'il partit prendre sa douche, se frottant sans conviction, il s'était déjà frotté à sang et à cris mais la souillure de son corps resterais à jamais ancrée en lui, alors à quoi bon ?

Après cette longue douche glacée il se mira, il avait les lèvres bleues et le corps très pâle bien que marqué de bleu de ci et de là. Puis il observa ses cheveux et ses yeux se rétrécirent avec colère.

Les cheveux étaient la marque de fabrique des veelas, d'une blondeur et d'une longueur inestimable mais ils étaient courts à la naissance. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils étaient mariés magiquement avec leur âme sœur que les veelas voyaient leurs cheveux pousser, signe chez eux d'épanouissement.

Après sa première fois s'il on peut dire ainsi avec un autre que son mari, le blond avait longuement pleuré et s'était longuement regardé dans le miroir c'est ce jour là qu'il avait jugé qu'il n'était plus digne de porter cette longue parure dorée. Il avait alors invoqué une paire de ciseaux et se les étaient coupés rageusement ne faisant même pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, puis il les avait teints en noirs pour montrer à quel point son cœur était mort.

Mais ses cheveux repoussaient toujours et chaque semaine il les recoupait rageusement comme toujours, sans regarder.

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Il se dirigea vers ses vêtements qui étaient au pied du lit ils étaient complètements froissés, il passa son jean troué qui pendit lamentablement sur ses hanches trop fines de plus en plus fines et son tee-shirt trop large et trop court pour lui.

Avec un soupir il ramassa sa besace y fourra la bourse ou toutes les pièces avaient du mal à tenir et sortit de la chambre d'hôtel.

C'était toujours la même chose, pendant qu'il marchait dans la rue, les moldus le regardait avec pitié, certains lui donnaient même de l'argent ou à manger. Il faut avouer qu'avec son accoutrement et ses cheveux dans tout les sens il incarnait la déchéance, lui-même se le disait, s'il n'y avait pas Lukyo il aurait depuis longtemps sombré dans la drogue et le cercle vicieux qu'engendrait la prostitution.

Mais il en avait besoin, il était obligé de le faire pour lui et pour son fils, pour qu'il mange à sa faim et ait ce qu'il veut.

Mais même en vendant son bien le plus cher il avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts… Que Merlin l'aide à tenir jusqu'au bout, il était au bout du rouleau.

**H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM** H**_P_DM

Deux hommes d'une beauté frappante pour l'un et d'un charme évident pour l'autre étaient attablés dans un pub mal famé de l'allée des embrumes. La tension était palpable l'homme aux cheveux les plus longs serrait son verre avec colère.

- Je sais ce que je fais servilo ne me pousse pas à bout ! Murmura t-il.

Le deuxième homme aux traits sévère et au nez peut être un peu trop gros l'observa sans rien dire.

- Il est plus fort avec du sang vampire, je le formerais et il le vaincra !

Le regard de Severus se fit plus dur encore.

- N'y a-t-il donc que cela qui compte pour toi Black ? Tu ne réfléchis toujours pas avant d'agir… Y'aurait-il un cerveau dans ta caboche le cabot ! Harry te tueras lorsqu'il saura que tu l'as séparé de sa famille. Et je te terminerais s'il est arrivé malheur à mon filleul.

Sirius eu un regard torve.

- Toi tu es toujours aussi sentimentale à ce que je vois, ne vaut-il pas mieux deux perdre de vie plutôt que de sceller le sort de toute l'humanité ? s'exclama Sirius avec méchanceté

Severus repoussa sa chaise violemment lui enfonçant son poing dans la mâchoire.

- Espèce…Espèce de … je ne sais pas ce que tu es… comment ai-je pu t'aimer un jour, sal monstre…

Après sa diatribe il sortit du pub le pas lourd, laissant Sirius au sol le regard peiné.

A suivre …

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Adenoide : Je te remercie pour ta rewiew et tu constateras par toi-même que tu as parfaitement raison Sirius va passer un sal quart d'heure !!! Je te le promets !! Bisous ! Drag'

Hopeless: Hey Hey la miss!!! Je te remercie sa fait plaisir de voir que ma fic te plait toujours désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis hein mais je fais de mon mieux !! Si tu savais les malheurs de Draco ne font que commencer…

Nesshrya : Lol !! Vraiment désolé hein !!! Je fais de mon mieux !! Je vais essayer de faire plus vite mais je ne garantie rien !! J'espère que ça t'as plu bisous !

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Alors on apprend plein de choses dans ce chapitre, que devient Draco ? Que fait Sirius ? Et que devient Voldemort !!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu je me suis dépêchée par ce que je pars en Angleterre ce soir et que je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser sans un chapitre avant mon départ donc j'espère que vous avez aimé et j'espère avoir plein de rewiew quand je reviendrais sa m'aidera à écrire la suite rapidement je penses !!

Bisous

Drag'


End file.
